Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Zwei Anliegen Hi Corran, Ich habe ein paar Sachen erledigt und nun sind auf deiner Benutzerseite die Links Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1, Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2, Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3, Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4 und Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 unkorrekt. Könntest du jeweils das Star Wars: entfernen? Beim Aufstand des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith sind noch leere Abschnitte, könntest du diese entfernen, oder fertigstellen? Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:23, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es nicht gut, dass du überall das Star Wars entfernt hast, da es sich hierbei nicht um den deutschen, sondern um den amerikanischen Titel handelt. Und der hat nunmal Star Wars im Titel. Aber okay, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Corran (Diskussion) 16:31, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :'Nachtrag: Nein, werde ich nicht, weil ich gerade sehe, dass das mit anderen Comics, deren Titel in englischer Sprache sind, auch so gehandhabt wird, siehe z.B. Invasion. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass darüber erstmal diskutiert wird. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:33, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Nachtrag zum Nachtrag: Beim nächsten Mal wäre es gut, wenn man das klärt, bevor alle Links korrigiert werden. ;-) Danke! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:35, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke und Okay. Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:36, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Schlacht von Kiros Hallo Corran, um nochmal auf das Thema von vor ein paar Wochen zurückzukommen, du weißt schon, die Unstimmigkeiten bei der Schlacht von Kiros und mit Xerius Ugg etc. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir dazu eine Alternative überlegt. Wäre es möglich, dass ich die beiden Artikel so lasse, wie sie sind, und einen neuen Artikel Schlacht von Kiros erstelle, wo die Geschehnisse nur aus TCW vorkommen? Dann könnte man den anderen Artikel ja "Schlacht von Kiros (Comic)" oder so nennen. Ist das verboten oder wäre das möglich? Erwarte deine Antwort. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:28, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich mal so einmischen darf, ich denke, dass ist nicht möglich, falls es die selbe Schlacht ist. Bei Xerius Ugg würde ich auf jeden Fall keinen neuen Artikel erstellen, da dies ja dann derselbe Charakter ist. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:35, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Bei Xerius Ugg gibts ja auch kein Problem, nur die Schlacht von Kiros gibts ja einmal die Panini-Comic-Version und einmal die TCW-Version. Bei der TCW-Version passiert in sogut wie nichts gemeinsames, auch die Personen sind größtenteils anders. Es ist zwar am gleichen Ort und ungefähr der gleiche Zeitraum, aber die Handlung weich ab. Deshalb denke ich, dass es Sinn machen würde, einen TCW-Artikel zu erstellen, da so sowohl diese als auch die Comic-Version eins zu eins erhalten bleibt. Das ist meine Meinung dazu. Stricker (Truppenkom) 15:40, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Stricker hasts ja grad erklärt. Ich stimme zu, da ich das ebenfalls meinte. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:43, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich muss da wiedersprechen :), im Wook (en:Battle of Kiros) sind beide Ereignisse in einem Artikel. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:44, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Da muss ich jetzt wieder widersprechen. Die Handlung wird aus TCW-Version erzählt. Nur im HDK-Teil ist das Zeug aus dem Comic. Das hatte ich ja auch mit Corran besprochen, dass man das in einen Artikel verfasst, aber die Lösung erschien mir ab geschicktesten, mit Hinweis im HDK-Teil der TCW-Version auf die Comic-Version. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:49, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ja, dann muss man eben den Comic-Teil in den HdK-Abschnitt setzen. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:52, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Jup, das war meine Idee. Den Comic-Artikel würde ich aber trotzdem noch stehen lassen, damit man diese Version auch in vollen Zügen lesen kann und keine Kurzfassung wie bei Wook. Jetzt lassen wir Corran bald auch noch zu Wort kommen und dann können wir uns ja entscheiden ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:59, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ja das sehe ich auch so. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:03, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Nein, darfst du nicht. 1.) Es handelt sich um ein und die selbe Person. 2.) Dieses Wiki ist in-Universe geschrieben, und wenn du (Comic) in den Titel setzt, ist es das nicht mehr. 3.) Widersprüchliche Informationen gehören in den HdK-Teil. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:29, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Was meinst du mit ''ein und die selbe Person?. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:24, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich meine Schlacht, tut mir leid. ^^ Corran (Diskussion) 16:25, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Achso, ich war nur etwas verwirrt. Danke für die Antwort. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:27, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Imperiale Armee Und nochmal hallo, ja, ich weiß, ich stelle bald jeden Tag irgendwelche Fragen, aber ich kann halt nicht anders Datei:;-).gif. Achso, mein Anliegen: Beim Artikel Imperiale Armee steht immer noch das LWK-Symbol. Ich habs jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Schirm, ob da überhaupt eine Wahl stattgefunden hat, denn das find ih in der Versionsgeschichte und der Statistik nicht, oder ob sie erfolglos war oder sonst was. Wenn keine Wahl stattgefunden hat, sollte man das doch noch nachholen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:37, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Entschuldigung, dass ich den Beitrag entfernt habe, ich habe mich nur verklickt, als ich auf zurücksetzen kam.. '''Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:09, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe damals vergessen, die Vorlage wieder zu entfernen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:10, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:38, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :PS: Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen Bild:;-).gif. Übrigens ist dies für deine Stimmenabgabe bei Santa Claus. Da solltest du vielleicht noch was nachholen :-P Schönes Wochenende! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:38, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich wusste, dass du das schon immer mal machen wolltest, deshalb war selbstverständlich alles absichtlich. Ich wollte nur testen, ob du auch aufpasst. *hüstel* Bild:;-).gif Danke für den Hinweis. Auch dir ein schönes Wochenende. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:00, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Englische Teile Hallo Corran, ich hab gerade Robonino die selbe Frage gestellt, hat mich dann aber an dich weitergeleitet, da du dich damit warscheinlich besser auskennst. Also stele ich sie nun dir: Bei meiner Bearbeitung gemerkt, das zum Beispiel "Publish" steht, wo eigentlich "Speichern" stehen sollte. Auch in der Letzte Änderung steht manchmal "last edit 3 seconds ago" oder so was. Und bei meiner Benutzerseite steht irgendwie manchmal "Diese Seite Kommentieren" statt einfach Diskussion wie vorher oder Contributes für Blog etc. Kannst du mir das erklären? Stricker (Truppenkom) 08:36, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Das liegt daran, dass wir bei Wikia sind, und Wikia ändert bekanntlich ganz gern mal das Design Wikis. Die Änderungen mögen meist ganz nützlich sein (z.B. wurden bei der letzten Aktualisierung die Scroll-Balken verändert oder neue Funktionen eingeführt), aber da kann es manchmal sein, dass bestimmte Dinge auch in englischer Sprache angegeben werden. Da haben wir von der JP keinen Einfluss drauf, daher wird das erstmal so bleiben, bis Wikia das wieder ändert – falls es das überhaupt ändert. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:46, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Dankeschön für die Aufklärung. Schönes Wochende wünsch ich dir. Stricker (Truppenkom) 10:57, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hi Corran, ich habe ein pssr echt schöne Bilder für Jedipedia die man auch sehr gut gebrauchen könnte auf einigen Seiten. Leider habe ich, da familiäre Probleme, nicht wirklich die Zeit dazu sie ordentlich einzufügen die quellen dazuzuschreiben und so weiter. Tut mir wirklich leid, ich würde es wirklich gerne selber tun, aber könnte ich dir die Bilder irgendwie schicken und dir sagen woher ich die hab und du lädst sie hoch? LG 'Rolera (Diskussion) 17:00, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Moin! Du kannst sie mir als Anhang an meine E-Mail senden (oben in den Menüs auf meiner Benutzerseite findest du die Funktion dazu) und mir die Quellen angeben. Dann kann ich sie gern für dich hochladen. Da ich momentan schulisch viel zu tun habe, werde ich das auch nicht sofort machen können. Aber spätestens am Wochenende kann ich sie dann wahrscheinlich hochladen. Danke, dass du vorher nachfragst. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:04, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry ich finde die Funktion leider nicht :( ::Hilfe Rolera (Diskussion) 13:37, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Klick ;-). MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:12, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) RiffTrax Hi Corran, ich habe gesehen, dass du die Seite RiffTrax gelöscht hast. Ich habe vorhin extra erlaubt diese Seite zu erstellen, da sie wirklich etwas mit StarWars zu tun hat. Ich finde, dass die Seite durchaus auf der JP etwas zu tun hat. Vielleicht kann ich dich ja umstimmen, die Seite wieder herzustellen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 19:41, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Was hat die denn mit Star Wars zu tun? Sie hatte nichtmal eine offizielle Quelle, sondern verwies auf eine Seite im Zusammenhang mit dem Zauberer von Oz. Aber wenn du mir zeigst, was sie mit Star Wars zu tun hat, werde ich sie selbstverständlich wieder erstellen. Vielleicht war ich auch zu voreilig, hier. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:52, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Sie haben eine halbwegs berühmte Verarsche von StarWars geschaffen, die mir persönlich gefallen hat. Ich bin gerade nicht am Computer, weshalb ich es dir nicht direkt zeigen kann. Ich finde, die Internetseite hat einen Platz bei uns verdient. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 20:26, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Finde ich auch, zumal ich mich gestern abend noch durch die Hothkälte da draußen gekämpft habe, um den Artikel in einem Webcafe erstellen zu können^^ :::(Hab ich ein Schwein, dass ich den Originaltext noch irgendwo auf der Platte habe) :::Hier ein Link zur Verdeutlichung, dass es sehr wohl einen Bezug zum Thema SW gibt: :::http://www.rifftrax.com/search/apachesolr_search/Star%20Wars :::Aber ich habe da natürlich nicht das letzte Wort, sowas müssen die Admins entscheiden... :::P. S: Es wird niemand gezwungen, das Zeug zu kaufen:-)Vegeccolo (Diskussion) 09:30, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das ist mehr, als ich vermutet hätte. ^^ Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 09:47, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Aye, die hat tatsächlich was mit Star Wars zu tun. Den Originaltext brauchst du nicht, ich habe den Artikel so wiederhergestellt. Danke für die Berichtigung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion)